


lucky

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parents, Proposals, absolute fluff lmao, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: noel proposes to cody





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete self indulgence also don't fucking show this to cody or noel 
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Noel's always known he'd marry Cody. 

Which isn't to say they had love at first sight, no. It was more of a, "yeah, it's gonna be you." Type of thing.

Spock and him are hanging out when he realizes he's ready to ask Cody. 

"I mean, yeah, man. I've already figured that'd be coming soon." Spock told him, laughing. "What's the plan?"

"I don't have any plan, at all.. Or a ring, I have to get a ring."

Spock nodded. "That's a pretty important part to this, yeah." He laughed. "You thinking something big, or?"

Noel shook his head. "No, not big. He'd hate that." He says, sighing. "I think I have an idea."

The ring is simple. Gold. A thin band. He got a "N" engraved on the inside. Nothing flashy. 

Because, of course. Cody would wear full glitter converse, but jewlery? Had to be simple.

Calling Cody's Dad wasn't something he'd been sure he was going to do. He knew that asking for permission to marry someone was kind of out dated, but he wanted to, okay. Whatever.

He'd gotten Greg's number when Cody's anxiety had gotten bad, so he could contact him if anything happened.

When he calls, Greg picks up on the second ring.

"Noel? Everything alright?"

Noel instantly feels bad. He should have texted first or something.

"Yeah! Yeah. Everything's good. I've- I've got a question for you, actually."

He isn't sure when he started pacing the living room or when he got so _nervous_.

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

Noel takes a deep breath, sitting down on the couch. 

"I'm thinking of flying Cody and I out soon. Next week, actually."

"That'd be great!" Greg responds. He sounds so _happy._

"And while we're there, I was going to do something."

"Okay.."

"Greg, I.. I really love him. I never thought I'd ever love anyone, but I love him so much that it confuses me sometimes? And I know we've been together for two years, and I maybe should have done this sooner, I-" Noel pauses and takes a breath. "I wanna ask him to marry me, Greg. But I wanted to ask you first. If I could have your... Blessing? Is that what people call it?"

"Noel, I'm honestly just shocked that you didn't already _know_ you'd have my blessing," Greg starts. "He loves you. I know you love him, too. You take care of him, you make him the happiest I've ever seen him."

Noel can hear the smile in his voice, and it washes away all the anxiety he was feeling.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's an _of course._"

When Noel tells Cody they should take a week off and visit his family in Calgary, Cody is beyond excited.

"You'd really want to?" Cody had asked him. He had the brightest smile on his face, a light flush to his cheeks. 

Noel reaches over, placing a hand on the side of Cody's neck, gently pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Of course, baby. I know you miss them."

_And I've had your engagement ring hidden for damn near three weeks and I want to make all of this as perfect as you, but that's impossible so I'm hoping this comes close._

Is what he wants to say, but doesn't.

When they land in Canada, it's already cold. They'd just had their first snow and it's not even winter yet.

Noel decides that's perfect.

They're having dinner in Cody's childhood home. He's been there tons of times over the passed two years. 

Cody's parents are in on what's going to happen. Cody's sister distracted him while Noel set everything up.

When dinner's done, Noel tells Cody they should go for a walk in the snow. They get layered up, and head out hand in hand.

Cody's parents give him a thumbs up on the way out.

There's a frozen over lake at the back of Cody's parent's home. A white gazebo next to it. As they make their way closer, Cody smiles at Noel.

"What's this?"

Noel's got fairy lights hanging from the gazebo, lighting up the cold night air. There's white rose petals scattered on the floor of the gazebo, pictures of them hanging by the strands of the lights.

"For you," Noel tells him, kissing the side of Cody's head. Cody smiles as Noel pulls him inside, both boys looking over the pictures. 

"This is the cutest thing ever. Thank you, baby." Cody tells Noel, wrapping his arms around Noel's waist, tucking his head under Noel's chin.

Noel holds onto him, swaying them side to side lightly. He's beyond nervous.

He pulls back, looking Cody in his eyes. He gently presses a soft kiss to his lips before taking a step back and dropping to one knee.

Cody gasps, hands flying up to cover his mouth, eyes already tearing up.

"Cody," Noel starts. "I love you. I've loved you since the beginning. I love you when you're mad, happy, sad. When you're sleepy and when you're sick. When you're anxious and when you're drunk. I love you more than I ever thought would be possible to love somebody."

Cody's got tears running down his face, his hands still covering his mouth.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to make you smile for the rest of my life." Noel smiled at him. "I want to wake up to you every day. I want to hold your hand forever."

Noel reaches into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out the box the ring is in and slowly opening it, looking up to Cody. 

"Cody Michael Kolodziejzyk, will you marry me?"

Cody nods quickly. "Yes, yes. A million times, yes." 

Noel stands, kissing him sweetly. Cody holds out a trembling hand to Noel as he slips the ring onto his finger. Cody smiles down at his hand, then smiles up at Noel. Noel wipes the stray tears off Cody's cheeks with the pad of his thumb before kissing his forhead.

"I love you so much." Cody tells him. "I'm so in love with you." 

Noel smiles at him, brushing his hair back. "I'm so in love with you, too. You have no idea how much."

Noel wraps his arms around Cody, holding him tightly. 

They stay at way for a while. Swaying, holding each other.

Noel wonders how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt pls


End file.
